


try to fake it (i can take it)

by rudelove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, School Reunion, some spanking idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: Kihyundesperatelyneeds a date for his high school reunion. Luckily for him, Minhyuk is the only one available.





	

The first time Kihyun goes down on his knees for Minhyuk is because Minhyuk is an insufferable asshole and Kihyun desperately needs a date to his high school reunion.

“C’mon, Kihyun. You can do it.” Minhyuk grins, entire face lit up in glee.

“Do I really have to?” Kihyun grumbles, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly. “Seriously, Minhyuk. What are you, twelve?”

“Say please,” Minhyuk goes on, undeterred. “Otherwise you will have to go alone and have everyone laughing at you _again_ for being a loser.”

Kihyun swears he can feel his eye give a little twitch at that. The thing is, Minhyuk really is his last resort here. Everyone else is too busy to accompany Kihyun to his high school reunion, and Kihyun can not show up alone like he did the last time five years ago. No one cared that he graduated at the top of his class or that he was the first person at his firm to become a junior partner so fast, but instead whether he was seeing someone or not. Half of his class at that point was either in a long-term relationship or already married, and Kihyun was one of the few ones that showed up single and alone without a date. He will not make that same mistake again this year.

But since everyone else already turned him down, there is no one left for him to ask but Minhyuk. Of course, he could always go and hire someone to play the part, but that would be too risky, not to mention, cost a lot of money Kihyun doesn’t feel like spending. So, when Minhyuk asks him to beg for it, Kihyun has no other choice but to suck it up and go along with it.

“Please.” he says slowly, hands curling into fists by his sides. He is pretty sure this is what hell looks like.

“Go on,” Minhyuk smiles encouragingly. “Tell me how awesome I am.”

“Minhyuk—” Kihyun hisses through his teeth warningly.

“Either you tell me how awesome and amazing I am or the deal is off.” Minhyuk clicks his tongue in disapproval.

Kihyun takes a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst. “Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll do it,” he murmurs, skin crawling. And here Kihyun was, thinking that swallowing his pride and asking Minhyuk to pretend to be his date slash boyfriend would be the hardest part about this entire ordeal. “Lee Minhyuk, you wonderful asshole, will you come to my high school reunion with me?”

“Compliment me some more,” Minhyuk grins even wider. “Woo me a little. Sweep me off my feet, Kihyun. Don't be shy.”

Kihyun is about two seconds away from punching Minhyuk in the face and walking out of here. But whatever little is left of his pride is at stake here, and he should really just get this over with already; the sooner he does this the sooner he can go home to shower and scrub the embarrassment off his body, maybe even drown himself in his bathtub.

So. “Your smile is blinding like the sun and your face looks like it’s been chiseled by the gods themselves. You are prettier than flowers. Very tall and handsome, too. Prettiest guy in this entire office. Will you please be my date for the reunion?”

“Pretty,” Minhyuk smirks, standing up from where he’d been perched at the edge of his desk all this time.

“What?” Kihyun is getting confused now.

“ _Pretty_ please.” Minhyuk explains. “And get down on your knees.”

“On my— _what_?” Kihyun exclaims incredulously. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Nope.” Minhyuk tsks, popping the 'p’. “You managed to get this far. What’s one more thing?”

“Fine!” Kihyun spits out, getting down on his knees in the middle of Minhyuk’s office, hoping no one will walk in to find him in this embarrassing position. “Would you—” he cuts himself off, gulping audibly. He clasps his hands in front of him for that extra effect, puts on a fake saccharine-sweet smile to match. “Would you please come with me? Pretty please, with a fucking cherry on top?”

The expression on Minhyuk’s face is unreadable for a second, and then he’s bursting out in laughter, clapping with his hands like a seal. He takes his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture of Kihyun before he’s had time to process everything, maybe even snatch the damn thing out of Minhyuk's hands and chuck it at his face. “I’m never going to delete this picture,” Minhyuk wheezes, “this is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Can I get up now, or what?” Kihyun asks, practically fuming now.

“Yeah, yeah,” Minhyuk waves him off, thumbs flying over the keyboard on his phone, probably sending the picture in a chain email to everyone that knows Kihyun because he is _that_ awful.

Kihyun gets up, dusting imaginary dust off his knees. “I fucking hate you.”

“Maybe, but that didn’t stop you from getting down on your knees for me.” Minhyuk winks in an obscene way.

Kihyun has to restrain himself from jumping at him and tearing his throat open with his teeth. He takes a deep breath and takes some comfort knowing that he can always carry out his plan to kill Minhyuk once the reunion is over and his services are no longer required.

“I’ll text you the details.” Kihyun straightens up, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt. “See you in a week, asshole.”

The sound of Minhyuk’s laughter is the last thing Kihyun hears before walking out, echoing in his head throughout the rest of the day, haunting him more and more as the dreaded date approaches.

Kihyun can already tell that it’s going to be awful.

 

 

The second time Kihyun gets down on his knees for Minhyuk is due to a combination of things.

The first—and most important—is that Kihyun is drunk. The second, he’s drunk _and_ horny, which in the past has only managed to result in Kihyun making bad decisions, such as hooking up with Minhyuk on more than one occasion during their college days. The fuzzy memories of the nights they spent together torture Kihyun to this very day. And the third, the most embarrassing one to admit, would be that Minhyuk pretending to be his boyfriend—his _fiancé_ is a really huge turn on for reasons unknown.

 

 

The reunion is at Kihyun’s old high school, in the gym like their prom had been exactly ten years ago, with the same tacky decorations and what appears to be the same band playing at the makeshift stage in the corner, every bit awful as the real thing, except now there’s good food and expensive booze to make the entire thing more bearable.

Kihyun picks Minhyuk up from his place and almost chokes on his own tongue when he sees how good Minhyuk looks in his sharp, black suit, with his hair styled effortlessly. The thing is, Kihyun has seen Minhyuk wear a suit more often than he’s seen him wear anything else, but tonight’s choice is more casual than his usual work attire; pressed shirt and skinny black tie, the blazer hanging off his broad shoulders and clinging to him in all the right places. It makes Kihyun feel a little hot all over and he keeps tugging at the collar of his shirt every few minutes, even rolls down the window a bit so he doesn’t suffocate.

“So? What’s the story?” Minhyuk asks as they are unfastening their seat belts and getting ready to get out of Kihyun’s car.

“What story?” Kihyun asks, pocketing his phone.

“The one we tell people.” Minhyuk gives him a blank look. “Are we friends or dating? If so, then how long have we been together? How did we meet?”

“I don’t know.” Kihyun groans, rubbing at his face. “Let’s just… we’ll tell them we’ve been dating for a few years and that we met at work, or something. Simple as that.”

Minhyuk hums, following Kihyun when he gets out of the car. He seems to be contemplating something in his head, and they are about to enter the school when Minhyuk stops him with a hand on his wrist. “What about…” he trails off as he takes one of the rings on his right hand and puts it on his ring finger. He takes the other ring off and holds it up in front of Kihyun, shrugging nonchalantly. “We pretend we’re engaged. Wouldn’t that be better?”

Kihyun stands there, frozen at the spot, unsure how to respond to Minhyuk’s proposal. He blinks a few times, staring at the simple silver band Minhyuk is holding in between his thumb and forefinger and decides—fuck it. They are almost in their thirties; it would be more believable for them to be engaged than just dating, and Kihyun shrugs back, goes along with it for the sake of keeping up appearances only.

“Okay,” he waves Minhyuk off, “just give me the ring.”

And instead of simply handing it over to Kihyun, Minhyuk wraps his free hand around Kihyun’s wrist and puts the ring on him, fingers lingering over it before he pulls his hand away. “It looks good, doesn’t it?” Minhyuk asks with a smile so soft and uncharacteristic of him, holding his hand up next to Kihyun’s, fingers spread out. It really does, Kihyun almost says, but shakes it off at the very last second.

“I guess. Whatever.” He huffs. “Now let’s get this thing over with, shall we?”

 

 

Talking to old friends and faking smiles is more painful than Kihyun had imagined it would be, worse than the last time now that he actually has a date and is the main topic of the gossip going around like wildfire. Kihyun might have been far from being the most popular kid in school back in the days, but right now, with all the attention directed at him and Minhyuk, Kihyun feels like he was just announced prom queen. But Minhyuk handles it well, maybe a little too well. He’s a good actor, his actions coming out naturally like they’ve really been together all this time. He keeps smiling politely at everyone and does most of the talking, lying through his teeth to everyone he meets, slinging an arm across Kihyun’s shoulders and wiping at the crumbs from the corner of Kihyun’s mouth with his thumb.

It’s something Kihyun has always been envious of, how seamlessly words seem to flow out of Minhyuk’s mouth, real or not. Kihyun is good with people, quick on his feet and charming, but he’s been tongue-tied ever since he and Minhyuk got fake-engaged, too distracted by the way Minhyuk keeps touching him to actually talk to his old acquaintances. He sips on his champagne as he listens to Minhyuk tell the story of how they met (at a Christmas party at a mutual friend three years ago; it was love at first sight, they hit it off immediately) and how they got engaged (he took Kihyun to all the places they went to on their first official date and popped the question when Kihyun was expecting it the least, and Kihyun was so taken aback, he apparently cried, had trouble speaking for the next hour or so out of shock), butting in every once in a while to make it seem like he’s actually invested in their fake-relationship.

People _ooh_ and _aah_ , laugh when necessary, coo whenever Minhyuk calls Kihyun _baby_ or _sweetie._  Minhyuk gets so carried away that it makes the girl who cheated off Kihyun during their algebra test in senior year tear up, nudging at her husband with her sharp elbow. “Why can’t you be more like him?” she demands, frowns when he shrugs lazily, too bored.

They dance when the slow songs come up and Kihyun laughs, pretending to be flustered. “You know I’m not a very good dancer,” he protests as Minhyuk drags him onto the dance floor, giving him a little twirl when they reach the center.

Minhyuk lets out a long sigh as he takes kihyun’s hand in his. “This makes me feel nostalgic.”

“What was your prom like?” Kihyun gulps, feeling tingles crawling down his spine when Minhyuk’s arm slides around his middle.

“More or less the same, though I spent half of the night having sex with my date in the backseat of her car.” Minhyuk shrugs, speaking casually.

“Classy.” Kihyun snorts, shaking his head in amusement.

They dance for a while and it’s nice, now that they are finally on their own. Kihyun doesn’t have to smile anymore, can comfortably rest his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder as they sway together and lie to himself—and everyone else—that he’s only doing it for the sake of keeping up appearances and nothing else. The gym looks better now, prettier, in a way. The lights have been dimmed, pinks and blues and purples melting together, flashes of silver and gold that give the place a magical, romantic glow.

“People seem to be buying it, don’t you think?” Minhyuk speaks quietly after Kihyun’s old lab comes over to congratulate them on their engagement one last time before he leaves.

“They think we look good together.” Kihyun shrugs, eyes fluttering shut for a second when Minhyuk slides his hand up his side to pull him in closer, holding onto him a little tighter. Kihyun misses a step, almost steps on Minhyuk’s foot.

“Do _you_ think we look good together?” Minhyuk tilts his head back a bit so he could look at Kihyun, lips quirked up at the corners in amusement.

Kihyun glares at him, hopes Minhyuk doesn’t notice that his hand is starting to get a little clammy. Minhyuk continues before Kihyun’s had a chance to reply, leaning back in to whisper in Kihyun’s ear, his hot breath fanning over Kihyun’s cheek. “Are you having fun pretending to be my fiancé, baby?”

Kihyun’s head is swimming, from the bubbles and all the attention, the names Minhyuk keeps calling him on purpose, the way he praised Kihyun in front of everyone, calling him _Kihyunnie_ , calling him _his_. It’s overwhelming, and the fact that he fits so perfectly into Minhyuk’s arms like this on top of everything else isn't helping one bit. So when Minhyuk leans in even closer, when he noses along the side of Kihyun’s face and presses his lips millimeters away from Kihyun’s own—Kihyun’s had enough.

A moment of silence passes, and when Kihyun doesn’t reply: “Tell me. Did you fuck anyone on your prom night?” It’s an invitation, a very obvious one at that; Kihyun is sure of it. He shivers from head to toe, stomach flipping, and he doesn’t stop to think things through before he replies, saying, “does fucking someone at the ten year reunion count?” without skipping a beat.

He lets go of Minhyuk, laces their fingers together and drags Minhyuk through the crowd, takes him outside where they would be alone and he could do things he really shouldn't be doing in peace. Minhyuk stops him when they are out in an empty hallway and there's no one else in sight, pins Kihyun against the same row of lockers where Kihyun had his first kiss in freshman year, kisses him so hard it hurts.

“Did pretending to be engaged to me turn you on?” Minhyuk laughs when Kihyun starts pressing kisses along the curve of his jaw, tugging at the lapels on Minhyuk's blazer.

Kihyun doesn’t respond to it, just fixes Minhyuk with a glare and grabs his hand again so he could push him inside the first classroom he finds, against a desk in the back row where it’s the darkest and they wouldn’t be seen by anyone who happens to walk by. The desk screeches across the linoleum floor when Minhyuk lands on it, his weight making it slide all the way to the wall, rattling against it. Minhyuk lets out a surprised gasp, doesn’t stop laughing until Kihyun kisses him again, pulling at his hair just to feel the way Minhyuk shivers against him, body arching forward into Kihyun’s.

In all honesty, Kihyun never thought it would come to this again, even though Minhyuk never actually stopped flirting with him, innocent or not. The last time they hooked up was so long ago that Kihyun can’t even do the math, but here he is again, a little tipsy and fake-engaged, with Minhyuk’s hand sliding down the back of his pants the same way he used to in the old days.

Minhyuk is a much better kisser than what Kihyun remembers, still as enthusiastic and rough although now there’s a certain finesse to it: the way he curls his tongue against Kihyun’s instead of trying to shove it down his throat, the little nips to Kihyun's lower lip, careful not to bump their teeth. He’s incredibly good now, making Kihyun’s knees wobble, already half-hard.

“I would’ve proposed to you years ago if I knew it would get you this worked up,” he says, a little out of breath as Kihyun mouths along his neck. He can feel the way Minhyuk’s breath hitches in his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing against Kihyun’s lips when he speaks.

“God, you would do anything just to get laid,” he grunts out, tells Minhyuk to undo his pants. He rubs his hand over Minhyuk’s crotch as he works on unbuckling his belt, feels the way Minhyuk’s dick twitches under his touch, already hard and leaking into Kihyun’s palm when he finally takes him into his hand. “Only for you, honey.” Minhyuk says, drawling the words out on purpose. Kihyun’s stomach does that nasty flip again. He does something he didn’t expect to do tonight; he expected them to fight and blow their cover, to claw their eyes out. But no. “I want to suck you off.” Kihyun admits despite himself, actually says the words out loud because he really, _really_  wants to suck Minhyuk off. Wants to feel the weight of him on his tongue, taste him, run his mouth all over until Minhyuk’s falling apart in front of him.

It’s strange, definitely fucked up, but all that talk about the two of them being together, all of those atrocious nicknames and lingering touches really managed to get to him, making him say and do things he normally wouldn’t in a million years, at least not with Minhyuk of all people. And while he and Minhyuk used to fuck around a lot back in college, Kihyun can’t remember a time when he gave Minhyuk head. Minhyuk did it once—twice at the most—but their encounters were more sloppy handjobs and bathroom quickies than anything else. They didn’t have much time for anything else and they barely spoke to each other once it was all over, didn’t see or hear from each other for years after graduation until their paths happened to cross once again because of their professions.

“Then do it already.” Minhyuk says. It’s dark in the room, the only source of light coming from outside, a mix of moonlight and the few light posts lit up in the parking lot, casting heavy shadows over Minhyuk’s face and making his features look sharp. Kihyun can’t see much, but he can see the way Minhyuk’s eyes widen in surprise, a flash of white when he smiles, wide and dangerous, thrilled to be hearing the words coming out of Kihyun’s mouth. “I hope you are this desperate on our wedding night.” Minhyuk groans, carding fingers through Kihyun’s hair to pull him in for another kiss.

Kihyun tugs sharply at Minhyuk’s bottom lip with his teeth when he pulls back, dropping down on his knees oh-so gracefully, hoping Minhyuk wouldn't be able to see how red his face is.

“You do realize we're not actually engaged, right?”

“Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't have begged me to come here with you tonight.” Minhyuk’s eyes are on him the entire time, fingers tangled in Kihyun’s hair as he guides Kihyun’s head to his cock, gasping loudly when Kihyun finally gets his mouth on him.

He goes slow, taking his time. He licks at the tip, tasting the precum there, twirls his tongue around the head and flattens it as he slowly drags it up the underside, repeating it all again before speaking. "Why did you say yes?” He asks, giving Minhyuk’s cock a few lazy tugs with his hand, getting some of the precum and spit all over the length, making the slide a bit easier. It's something Kihyun has been wondering about since Minhyuk agreed to accompany him tonight. It's not like they are good friends anymore, and Minhyuk could've easily said no, maybe even come up with a convenient little lie that would get him out of coming along like the others had done. But Minhyuk said yes, for a reason other than just being the insufferable asshole that he is, and Kihyun really wants to find out what it is.

“No reason,” Minhyuk hums, obviously lying. “Though, watching you squirm all night was way better than I imagined.”

He wants to tell Minhyuk to shut up, but he doesn't. Instead, he angles his head just right, slowly guiding Minhyuk’s cock back into his mouth, making sure the tip hits his cheek and makes it bulge out with each bob of his head, effectively rendering Minhyuk speechless. He goes as low as he can and covers what he can’t fit in his mouth with his hand, hollowing his cheeks out and bobbing his head, looking up at Minhyuk the entire time. He goes lower, swallowing around him, feeling very pleased with himself when Minhyuk starts mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. Minhyuk doesn't stop staring at him. His eyes are dark, his fingers pulling at Kihyun’s hair every time he goes lower, pretty mouth parted open and face scrunched up in pleasure.

“You are so good, Kihyun,” Minhyuk says in a voice so low and husky, it makes Kihyun’s own cock twitch in his pants, straining against the fabric of his briefs. “You look so pretty like this, _fuck_. Down on your knees like this, only for me.”

Kihyun pulls all the way out, working his hand over Minhyuk’s cock in quick strokes, and he feels something swell in his chest at the simple praise, when he sees how prettily the light reflects off the ring he still has on, glinting magically in the dark. It looks so hot on his hand, especially when it’s wrapped around Minhyuk’s dick like this, too mesmerizing to look away. He presses Minhyuk’s cock flat against his stomach, mouths down the underside and down his balls, sucking on one, then the other, rubbing his thumb over the slit the entire time. Minhyuk pushes up into Kihyun’s hand, trying to get some kind of friction, his eyes shut tightly, bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

“Did you come because you wanted to be my boyfriend for the night?” Kihyun asks again, hoping Minhyuk would tell the truth for once when he’s too far gone like this to come up with a lie.

Minhyuk only moans, and Kihyun sinks his teeth into the flesh of Minhyuk’s thigh to get him talking, licks over afterwards it to soothe the pain.

“Come here,” Minhyuk says instead of the answers Kihyun was looking for, kisses him in an obvious attempt to distract him. “I want you,” Minhyuk groans in between kisses, fucking up into Kihyun’s fist. “I wanna fuck you so bad, Kihyun.”

“Do you have any condoms with you?” Kihyun asks, rutting against Minhyuk’s bare thigh.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk answers after a beat of silence. “Back pocket. In my wallet.”

Kihyun steps back to give Minhyuk some room and pulls at the knot of his tie, unbuttoning the first few buttons at the top, about to start working on getting rid of his pants when Minhyuk spins him over, pushing him against the nearest desk, nimble fingers already pulling the zipper down. “Gonna fuck you so good,” Minhyuk says, running his hands over Kihyun’s ass, giving it a little smack. “Be the best you've ever had.”

“You seem to think very highly of yourself,” Kihyun moans, gripping onto the desk, nails scraping over the wooden surface. He lowers himself onto it, chest flat against it when Minhyuk grabs him by the hips, lifting his ass up in the air once his pants have been pushed down his legs, pooled around his ankles along with his underwear.

“So pretty,” Minhyuk continues, stroking his hand over Kihyun’s back under his shirt, giving Kihyun’s ass another smack, the sharp sound resonating throughout the room, going straight to Kihyun’s cock, seeing red from lust.

“Then do it already,” Kihyun spits out over his shoulder, the same thing Minhyuk had said to him earlier, sticking his ass out more on purpose, rubbing it against Minhyuk’s cock.

“Fuck—” Minhyuk murmurs. He steps back, making Kihyun shiver now that the warmth of his body is gone. There’s some fumbling as Minhyuk takes his jacket off and throws it on the ground, the tearing of foil as he opens a small packet of lube.

Kihyun laughs, dropping his head on top of his hands. “Of course you would come this prepared.”

“Only when I'm going out with people I like.” Minhyuk grins, giving Kihyun’s thighs a little tap with his fingers.

Kihyun doesn’t know what to make out of Minhyuk’s words, heart fluttering in his chest all over again. He spreads his legs a little, gasps when Minhyuk pushes a cold finger inside without teasing, goosebumps raising over his skin at the sudden sensation. “So—” Kihyun starts just as Minhyuk decides to slide in a second finger, pauses to gather his thoughts. “Did you co— _fuck_ —come just so you could fuck me?”

“Maybe,” Minhyuk says simply, pulling his fingers out. He grabs the lube again and spills what’s left of it down the cleft of Kihyun’s ass, sliding his cock over it and smearing it around, tapping the tip over Kihyun’s hole. “Maybe I had nothing better to do.” There’s the sound of foil being teared open again, the little hiss Minhyuk lets out as he puts the condom on, stroking himself with his slicked up hand a few times. “Or, maybe I wanted you to owe me one. Take your pick.”

“Bullshit.” Kihyun snorts and almost chokes on it when he feels Minhyuk push his cock inside of him. He grits his teeth, reaching out behind his back with one arm to grab at his ass, spreading it apart so he could get used to the stretch faster. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ ” he groans, breathing harsh through his nose.

It hurts a little, but it’s the kind that makes Kihyun’s eyes roll back into their sockets from how good it feels to be stretched open like this. There's no teasing this time around. Minhyuk used to be the kind to jump into things head-first, too impatient to wait, and this time it's no different. This part is familiar too, except exactly like the kissing, Minhyuk has gotten better over time. Much better. It's rough and fast, the skin-slapping-against-skin sounds loud and incredibly obscene.At first, Kihyun can do nothing but hold onto the desk and moan, too lost into it to do much else. But when Minhyuk’s grip on his hips loosens and the pace slows down, Kihyun finds it easier to move back into it, to push his ass back and fuck himself onto Minhyuk’s cock, greedy for more.

“You are so tight,” Minhyuk grunts, thrusts turning sharper, snappier. His palm lands on Kihyun’s ass once more, twice, three times, all of which sting, burn so good, Kihyun thinks he could cum just by it alone.

And because this is Minhyuk, he stops, pulling out completely, making Kihyun hiss in frustration. "Minhyuk," he grits out through clenched teeth, twisting his neck at an awkward angle to stare at him. "If you don't move, I swear—"

"What are you gonna do, Kihyun?" Minhyuk laughs, palm running over the swell of Kihyun's ass before giving him another smack, before slipping it down in between Kihyun's legs to take hold of his cock, jerking him off slowly. "Tell me."

His hand is rough and a little calloused, fingers wrapped tightly around the base. Kihyun tries to move, fuck into it, but it's pointless.

"I don't remember you being like this," Minhyuk hums in amusement, "you were less... desperate back in college, weren't you?"

Kihyun huffs out, blowing at the hair that's fallen over his face. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, and before he's had the chance to come up with something snarky to say, Minhyuk pushes back in, making Kihyun forget what they were arguing about in the first place.

"What do you want, Kihyun?"

"To kill you?" Kihyun offers helpfully. "Choke you, probably."

"Well, _this_ I remember." Minhyuk laughs, hand slowly moving over Kihyun's dick, but he is yet to start moving. "Do you want me to choke you, though? Pull on your hair a bit?"

Kihyun grumbles, clawing at the desk in annoyance. "Minhyuk, c'mon."

"What?" Minhyuk prompts again, this time speaking against Kihyun's ear. His breath is hot and wet against Kihyun's skin, making him squirm uncomfortably. It's like an itch he can't scratch and it's infuriating. "Don't be shy. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I—" Kihyun grunts when Minhyuk swipes his thumb over the slit, pausing for a brief moment to compose himself. "Just—Fuck me already."

Minhyuk chuckles at that. He pulls back, running his hand up Kihyun's back and over to Kihyun's left shoulder, holding onto him as he starts to fuck into him again, rougher than before, making Kihyun's knees buckle under the table. It's amazing, intense, exactly what Kihyun needs at the moment. And with Minhyuk fucking him open like this and his hand moving over his cock in a sloppy attempt of matching the rhythm of his thrusts, Kihyun doubts he will manage to last very long.

Minhyuk's keeps talking through it, voice hoarse as he calls Kihyun pretty, praising him about how good he's taking it, running his mouth like he usually does. Kihyun wants to laugh at him, maybe even tell him to shut up, but unlike Minhyuk, his brain is incapable of forming a coherent sentence at the moment. He scrunches his eyes shut, and when Minhyuk grunts out that he's getting close, when he calls Kihyun _baby_ —Kihyun cums so hard he piratically blacks out for the next few minutes.

Minhyuk's hand is intertwined with his when he comes back to it, head still spinning a little as Minhyuk fucks him through it, slow, deep snaps of his hips that make Kihyun's thighs tremble. He's squeezing down tight on Kihyun's hand, their rings side-by-side, looking so good together. It makes reality catch up with him, panic bubbling in his chest. What the hell was he thinking? He and Minhyuk aren't engaged—they aren't even friends. How the hell did he get so carried away?

 _We look good together_ , echoes in Kihyun's head and he pushes Minhyuk off, bending down to pick up his pants and get dressed. There's some cum on his stomach and he wipes it off gingerly, wincing when he pulls his shirt back down and it ends up sticking to his skin. Minhyuk makes a little sound at the back of his throat, shuffling off to the side awkwardly.

"You know," Mnhyuk starts as he's tucking his shirt back in his pants, "this went better than I thought it would."

"Yeah, I guess," Kihyun mumbles, fixing his tie, not quite meeting Minhyuk's eye. He can tell that Minhyuk is looking at him curiously, a little confused, watching him as he fiddles with his hair and clothes, fingers shaking a little.

"Here," he steps closer, gently pushing Kihyun's hands away so he could help him out. "Let me."

"Thanks." Kihyun clears his throat, going a little cross-eyed as he watches Minhyuk tighten the knot around Kihyun's throat, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Minhyuk doesn't take his hands away once he's done, doesn't step back either. Instead, he uses his hold on the tie to pull Kihyun in for a kiss, a soft, gentle one that takes Kihyun by surprise, eyes open and breath stuttering in his throat. It takes him a brief moment to respond, to slowly part his lips open and slide them along Minhyuk's own. One of Minhyuk's hands is on his hip, steady as he traces his thumb over the jut of Kihyun's hipbone, the other cupping Kihyun's face carefully, like it's something incredibly delicate and might break if he were to apply too much pressure. Contrary to the events leading up to this one, it's the most innocent thing they've done all night, yet it somehow affects Kihyun the most, shaking him down to his core.

It's weird, different, but not in an entirely bad way. He can't tell what it is that's making his heart pound so hard in his chest but he can't find it in him to stick around long enough to find out, ask Minhyuk once again about his intentions for coming here tonight. The night is almost over, anyway, and they are no longer obligated to act like a couple. They can go back to being the casual friends who happen to bump into cramped hallways and important work events, who get drunk together once in a while at dinner parties thrown by their mutual friends. Not boyfriends, not quite friends either. Nothing.

"Should we get back out there?" Minhyuk smiles as Kihyun breaks the kiss. "Or should we just bail and go home?"

"Home, definitely." Kihyun says without hesitation.

"Hey," Minhyuk starts casually as he takes Kihyun's hand in his—"Just in case we happen to bump into someone on our way out," he explains, pushing the door open—and starts walking towards the parking lot. "My reunion is in a few weeks."

"Oh? Is that so?" Kihyun hums, feigning ignorance.

"Maybe you could return that big favor you owe me," Minhyuk grins, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "What do you say?"

"Only if you get down on your knees and beg me for it." Kihyun teases, and the smile he gets in return makes his stomach swoop.

It scares him a little, the possibility of going out with Minhyuk and having to pretend again, but the reassuring squeeze Minhyuk gives him before letting go of his hand is nice, helps him breathe easier, smile more genuinely.

"We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how this happened, i'm sorry u___u
> 
> come find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyungkihyuk) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/kihos) ♥


End file.
